To Live the Life of the Rich and Fabulous
by MasterKey2Illusions
Summary: Dreams of going to St. Lobelia's crushed, Sayuri now has one year to convince a member of the Host Club to marry her. The only problem is she's falling in love with someone she can't marry.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye St Lobelia

~Chapter 1~

The nicest thing about having a private jet was not having to worry about all the commoners keeping you from taking off at the right time and crowding your space. Sayuri couldn't imagine having to share such close space with more than her father or maidservant Kiku. As it was it was already feeling far too cramped with all of her luggage on board. She could have had it shipped but she couldn't decide what she found unimportant enough to leave behind for even a day. Coming home after almost two years was hard enough but to not have everything she might possibly need was just asking for trouble.

Today she turned fifteen and today she would return home with her head held high and prepare to attend her first day of high school at St. Lobelia's in just a few days. Like her mother before her and her grandmother before her, Sayuri would be first in her class and rule the school by becoming the head of the Zuka club. Nothing less would be tolerated by her personal standards. And, if she managed all of that, father might even let her keep the family company instead of giving it away to a cousin as he had always said he would. Just the thought of one of her feeble-minded cousins getting their greedly little pig hands on the Nakamura fortune was enough to make her want to vomit.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Kiku asked in her calming voice. Her blue eyes were full of care, not concern. She'd been with Sayuri through enough to know when concern was actually needed.

"_Hai,_ I'm just a bit worried about school starting up." Nearvously, Sayuri pushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes. She'd need a haircut before school started. It was just a tad bit too long. "Schedule a time for me to meet with the best stylist in Japan for Tomorrow afternoon. My hair is becoming unbecomingly long." Picking up a strand of hair she held it up for Kiku to see. "I really do hate when it gets too much longer than a couple inches past my shoulders."

"Of course, my lady. Shall I schedule a manicure and pedicure as well?"

Glancing down at her right hand she cringed. "Yes, that would be wise." Most pressing matters now taken care of she resumed staring out the window. The ocean below her seemed to impossibly vast and blue. Truley it was such an amazing sight she regretted not being able to see more of it during her time abroad. The only times she had seen any body of water so vast had been from an airplane window. Of course she'd seen rivers and lakes in France and in America, but a river or a lake wasn't the same as the ocean. She'd have to go to the beach for the first time once she returned home to Japan. Maybe she'd even take Michiko there!

Enormously pleased with her idea she was content to spend the next half of an hour staring out of the window. Sadly even that eventually got boring. The flight from America to Japan was so terribly long. They still had alomst eight hours and she didn't want to sleep just yet. She would sleep later to get herself readjusted to Japan's timezone. Of course that didn't help her with what she could do at that moment. Resigned to boredom she turned to Kiku, "Okay, I guess I'm ready. Where are the files I've asked for?"

Reaching into a leather breifcase Kiku pulled out a stack of manila folders at least fifty deep. With a with a sardonic smile she placed them in front of her mistress. "Here you are my lady. The files on the top girls at St. Lobelia's and files from your father on possible choices for you to choose from for your fiance." Ah yes, the up and coming engagment to a boy she'd never met or spoken to. That was the other half of her great return home, she had until she was sixteen to arrange her own marriage or he would marry her off to whoever he thought was best. And not to add more pressure if her choice wasn't influencial enough she would lose the company as well. At times she thought it would best to just let her father choose her marriage partner, but this would be one of the few things she had control over in her life. She could find someone in a year.

Right?

Flipping through the folders consisting of guys first she found seven very interesting. The first was Haruhi Fujioka, a fifteen year old honors student at Ouran Academy. His looks seemed almost feminine but he was smart and if he was as indifferent to everything as his file seemed to suggest he'd make a good husband for her. He could sit back and spend money while she controlled the company.

Next were the Hitachiin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru, both sixteen. They lived with their fashion designer mother and computer software designer father. As fashionable as they were they'd just inherit more money than they knew what to do with. If she married one of them she could use them as a figurehead and run the company from the shadows. It wasn't like either of them seemed to have any great desire to run a company.

Mitsukuni Honinozuka and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka were two interesting characters she'd definately have to keep an eye on. Both were seventeen and each was an expert in their respective fields of martial arts.

The last two files were mostly for her to use as eye candy. Both Takashi Souh and Kyoya Ootori were extreamly handsome young men but already had their futures planned out for them. They didn't need a woman who wanted to run a company, they needed one who was willing to sit at home like a good housewife, spend vast amount of money, throw lavish parties and help him gain support. She was nothing like that type of woman and could never be. However, her family would be greatly bennifited if someone, say Michiko, was to marry one of them. Maybe she'd help Michiko with a marriage to one of them. That might satisfy father's desire of an engagement.

Finally done looking at the files upon files of guys she moved on to those of the girls of St. Lobelia's. However this barely took any time. For the past months she'd been learning everything she could of these girls so she didn't go to school suprised by anything. She knew everything from the financial status of each member of the Zuka club to their favorite color and smell. If she was to run the school she'd need to know everything she could about them.

As soon as she'd finished reading through every last file with a fine tooth comb she settled back into her seat. Two hours to go until they landed.

Now what to do?

The second the plane rolled to a halt Sayuri was up out of her seat and scambling down the stairs of the plane. Two years. Two whole years she'd been gone. Now she was back and was never going to leave in such a way again. The familiar kanji scattered everywhere was such a sight to behold. She was horribly tired of the American alphabet. Even better was hearing snippets of the Japanese language all around her coming from people who actually knew how to speak it! In a euphoric state she began spinning around, laughing more freely than she had in years.

"Excuse me? Lady Sayuri?" She stopped and turned at the voice speaking to her. A tall man in a suit was waiting for her, holding a door open for her to enter the limosine waiting. "Your father's been expecting you." As if punched all of the wind seemed knocked out of her along with her joy. Her father... would he be happy to see her for once? Unconsciencely she started rubbing her left arm. It was a nervous habit she'd developed years ago.

"Of course I am. Help my maid with my bags, would you?" Dropping her hands to her side she walked over to the open door. After only the slightest hesitation she gracefully climbed into the car. The second she was seated the driver started making his way from the airport to her family's main house. Kiku would travel with her bags in a second car sent solely for that purpose.

The landscape was so familiar yet foreign after all this time. Some things made her feel like she'd just been on a short vacation while other changes made her realize just how much things had changed without her being there. Had she been with Kiku she'd have voiced these thoughts but with only the driver it was too dangerous. Any sign of weakness might be reported to her father and she needed to be as strong as possible in his eyes after all these years.

As they pulled up to the main gate of her family's home she was once again taken in by it's sheer grandour. It was easily one of the largest mansions in all of Japan. Originally made as a second home for the royal family her family had inherited it when a fifth son of the royal family married her great-great-great-great grandmother. Her family's relationship with the royalty of Japan was still close and for a while she was to marry one of the Emporor's sons until he was engaged to someone else closer to his own age.

Built in the traditional Japanese castle style with the elegant lines only the Japanese could create and the stone work that made it stand out her home was too beautiful for words. Truely, she'd missed it.

As her door was opened for her at the front door she was barely able to step out of the car before a giant pink bundle of lace and tulle nearly bowled her over. "Sayuri! You're finally back!"

"Michiko!" Her little sister finally stopped trying to tackle her to the ground and looked up at her. Large brown eyes had tears of happiness threatening to overflow onto a beautifully delicate face. Ridiculously long brown hair was still pulled back into pigtails tied back with pink lace. At least some things would never change.

"Are you back forever? Please don't leave again sister! I'm missed you!" Once again she burried her face in Sayuri's dress to hide her face.

"I shall try to never leave you again Michiko. But I have stories from all over the world to tell you now! I even brought you home presents!"

"Tell me stories! Did you visit Greece? And Rome? And is Italy as beautiful as everyone says? And do the French really not shave? And what about American hamburgers? Is everyone fat there?"

Laughing Sayuri pulled her little sister back off of her. " I shall tell you all about the world once I get settled in." Looking up to the front door the familiar faces of the servants who serves her faimly welcomed her in. The second car with her luggage and Kiku pulled up shortly after and she went with her bags up to her room. The right wing of the fourth floor was her own personal wing with her sister's rooms in the left wing of the same floor. From the looks of things no one had done more than dusted in all of her time gone. Her canopied bed was still made to perfection in it's ivory sheets. Famous art pieces from all over the world hung on the walls and plush earth toned carpet cushioned her every step.

Throwing herself down on her bed she allowed herself a small smile. If Michiko was so happy to see her things would be okay. Michiko was surely one of the most important people to her and she would do everythnig she could to protect her now that she was home. Not that she seemed to need protection.

As the last of her baggage was carried in Kiku came to her door as well. "Your father would like to see you now." The lack of a smile told Sayuri Kiku's opinions of her father hadn't changed either.

"Alright. Can you send someone up to carry the gifts for him down with me?"

"Of course."

Straightening her clothes and fixing her hair in the mirror she glared into the eyes of her reflection. Strange green eyes stared back at her. It was all the fault of her eyes that she was even in this mess in the first place. These strange eyes that made her stand out. She'd have to be sure to get brown contacts before school started to keep them from showing.

A polite knock at her door told her someone had come to carry her bags for her. Motioning to the large suitcase near the door she strided out of the room, expecting him to follow. Down on the second floor in the very back of the house was her father's office. If he wanted to meet with someone he always did it there. Her father's personal servant was waiting at the door and opened it for her as she approached.

Sitting behind his large ornate wooden desk was her father, hands folded together, elbows resting on his desk. The past two years had added a bit of silver at his temples but not too much to make him seem old instead of distinguished. Cold brown eyes set in an emotionless face let nothing of his thoughts show. She entered his office and curtsied to him until the door closed behind her.

"Hello, father." When he refused to say anything in greeting to her she continued, resisting the urge to rub her arm. "I've brought you many gifts from across the globe. The finest of sweets that could stand the plane ride, a new watch from a collection not coming out for months, the latest news on many over seas companies that would benifit us as well as invitations to the homes of many great and powerful people in many other countries. They're all hoping for you to come visit sometime to disucuss business deals that I believe you will find most agreeable." As she named off each thing the servant pulled them out and presented them to her father.

For another long minute he just sat there, staring at her. Finally he picked up the first in a stack of inviations. The smallest widdening of his eyes was enough to tell her she had done well. That first was from the Queen of England herself, inviting him to come view a horse race with her next season. "Well, maybe you aren't the failure you used to be." Knowing better than to respond Sayuri kept a polite smile on her face until he spoke again. "You start at Ouran Academy in two days time."

"Ouran? But father, I thought we agree on St. Lobelia's? Isn't that where mother went? And there I can-"

"I don't care what you want." His cold words shot an arrow through her heart. He was going to crush her dreams like nothing. Like the promise he made her a year ago was nothing but words.

Forcing her rising temper down she put a smile back on. "Of course, father. Forgive me for questioning you. But can I inquire as to why Ouran is a better choice for me?"

Silence. She hated when he used silence to make her squirm. "If you are to find a husband you must attend a school with a male population. At St. Lobelia's I'd have to arrange a marriage for you and I was under the impression you wanted to choose your own husband." He got her. So it was the school of her dreams or the rest of her life with someone. Great.

"Of course, father. I'm sorry. I should've understood that long before."

"Yes you should have. Now leave. Uniforms will be here tomorrow for you."

With a bow she excused herself from his presence. As soon as she was back in the saftey of her own room she finally allowed herself to express the anger she felt. Picking up a picture of her as a child she threw it against the wall and watched as it shattered. "Damn him!" Even years later he was still making her life as difficult as possible. More pictures were thrown until she just wanted cry over the injustice of it all.

A hesitant knock at her door preceded Michiko opening the door and barely poking her head in. "Are you okay sister?"

Breath. Deep breath. "Of course, Chiko. Come here, I have presents for you." For the rest of the night she told her sister stories of everyplace she had travelled and gave her gift after gift from each corner of the world. They spoke until they fell asleep together in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Host Club

**Note: I guess this should have been stated before but I'm going off the anime, all of this taking place after the anime finished.**

~Chapter 2~

Hair cut, new contacts in, nails painted, new uniform cleaned. Everything was perfect for her first day at Ouran Academy. The gilded front gates housed building upon magnificent building. Her father had taken care of the application to Ouran before she had even gotten on the plane back to Japan. He'd even gone so far as to select her classes for her to give her the best possible chance at succeeding.  
With her schedule in hand she began walking across the large campus to her first class with her fellow 1-A students. While the school year was already underway she knew it was common for students to come and go from here often. The rich, powerful and beautiful seemed to never be able to stay in one place and many students would go to multiple schools over the course of their school years. She'd just be one of the many here. Her only consolation was that Michiko went here as a Middle School student so maybe she'd get a chance to see her sometime.  
But more importantly she'd get a chance to meet the guy's she'd read up about.  
The first bell of the day rang and she suddenly realized she barely knew where her first class was. Running would be unseemly as would asking for directions so as she wandered through the halls of building after building she resigned herself to being late on her first day. Oh well, it'd mean she'd make an entrance and that was always important. Finally, almost twenty minutes after the bell rang for class to begin she found the classroom she was supposed to be in. Politely she knocked on the door before entering. "Hello. Sorry I'm late, Professor."  
She had effectively stopped the whole class with her entrance. A quick scan told her both of the Hitachiin brothers as well as the honors student were in her class. Good. And then her eyes fell upon the last person she ever wanted to see again. Stifling a groan she smiled at the class. "Oh! Class, this is Ms. Sayuri Nakamura. She is a transfer from America. Ms. Nakamura, if you would please take a seat."  
"Thank you." In the very back of the class was an empty seat for her. Sitting she pulled out her book for this class and tried to find where the rest of the class was in the lesson. Lucky for her it was s history lesson she'd already covered in America. She would have no trouble if the next few weeks were a review.  
With the ringing of the next bell everyone stood up to find their next class. A few people who knew of the Nakamura fortune approached her and introduced themselves. One such person was the Vice-President of their class. Momoka Kurakano was a sweet enough girl with a pretty face. Maybe they would've even become friends if she hadn't tried introducing her to everyone. When they got to class 1-A's president Sayuri had to duck away to go chase after the Hitachiin brothers walking out of the class with the honor's student. If they were her real targets she needed to get to know them first. Sadly by the time she got to the door they were already lost in the wave of students heading to other classes.  
The rest of the day continued similarly. Every time she tried to get close enough to talk to them something came up or someone got in her way to talk to her. Ignoring everyone would be down-right rude but it was so tempting by the end of the day. But the end of the day was when she knew she had a chance. Throughout the day she'd been hearing girls talk about the Host Club and which boys were in it. Coincidentally all of her top picks for future husbands were members of the club. The only problem was she didn't really want to become a regular client there just to get close to them. While there they'd be acting in ways that weren't really them just for the other girls there.  
There had to be a way...  
She wandered up to music room #3 where she knew the host club was supposed to be. As she pushed open the doors she was shocked by the sight she saw there. Girls were everywhere swooning, laughing and making eyes at the seven guys there. The smells of cake and expensive teas drifted through the air. Sayuri couldn't help but gape at the sheer opulence and extravagance in this room alone.  
"Ah, it seems we have a new guest today!" Tall and beautiful, Tamaki Souh stood from where he was seated between two girls. "Welcome, Princess!" Once he reached her he bent to one knee and brought her hand up to his lips to gently place a kiss on it. "May I dare ask the name of such a beautiful young lady with the most soulful eyes I've ever seen?"  
Soulful eyes? Is that what these contacts did to her? And what was with Souh? Nothing in the file she read about him said he was such a foppish rake. Was this how he made all of these girls fall for him. The way they were swooning said yes.  
"Surely you must know who this is, Tamaki," said a dark voice coming from her side. Pushing his glasses up on his nose Kyoya Ootori smiled at her. "This is the oldest daughter of Yuudai Nakamura, Sayuri Nakamura."  
Looking up at his dark haired friend Souh looked confused. "Like...the family in charge of the whole makeup industry in Japan?" He turned back to her with renewed respect. "Well princess, I am glad to welcome you to the Host Club! Please allow me to introduce you to our other members. This is Kyoya Ootori. He may seem like a big meanie but deep down mommy's a sweetheart."  
Mommy...?  
"Over there are third years Mitsukuni "Honey" Honinozuka and Takeshi "Mori" Morinozuka." Hearing their names both looked up at her. Honey even waved at her.  
"Hey Yuri-chan! Want to play with Usa-chan? He loves meeting new people!"  
"Now now Honey, she can play with Usa-chan after she's met everyone else. Oh! You should know who the rest of our members are. They are in your class after all. The Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka, Ouran's honor student. Haruhi! Come here and meet Princess Sayuri."  
The beautiful brunette boy stood up from the table where he say with two girls from their 1-A class and came over to greet her. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Finally being so close to him she noticed just how big his eyes were and how soft his skin looked. He seemed to terribly feminine...  
"Hello Haruhi. I'm honored to meet you." They were even the same height. Either Haruhi was one of the shortest guys she'd ever met or... "Haruhi? Are you gay?"  
The look of shock and confusion on Haruhi's face was too funny. "No! I'm not gay! Not at all!" All of the other hosts began laughing with Sayuri at the absurdity of such a suggestion.  
"So you're a girl then?" The laughter died in a second.  
"Why would you ever think that?" One of the twins said as they stepped between Haruhi and Sayuri.  
"Don't you know how manly Haruhi is? Just look!" said the other opening up a laptop to the Host Club's website page where there was a website with a picture of Haruhi shirtless.  
She examined the picture for just a second before she turned back to look at them, thoroughly confused. "But that's not Haruhi's body. It looks like you just photo shopped her head onto someone else's."  
"Ack! She knows!"  
"Quick, Hikaru, Kaoru! Formation A!"  
"Tama-chan! We have the passport for her!"  
"Good work Honey! Now take her to your family's home in Osaka!"  
"Right!"  
"But I don't want to go to-"  
"No time for that Haruhi! We have to-"  
The snapping sound of Kyoya's little black book shutting was enough to gather the attention of the rest of the hosts. As he adjusted his glasses Hikaru and Kaoru put Haruhi down and Honey climbed up onto Mori's shoulders while Tamaki just stood frozen in position as if pointing out the window. "If all of you are quite done I'm sure Ms. Nakamura would be more than willing to help us keep Haruhi's secret if we would just ask her. Isn't that correct, Princess?"  
Sayuri just nodded dumbly. Nothing in the files had stated how insane any of these boys were. Then again, they had also said Haruhi was a boy. Whoever had found out the information for her needed to be fired for his horrible job. More that, she wasn't sure she'd be able to live with any of these insane boys.  
"You see Tamaki? Maybe if you spent more time learning about your customers then coming up with these plans of yours we wouldn't have to call in my family's special police force every time you got over excited."  
Looking to see what Souh would say next she was shocked to find him crouched in a corner poking at a dust bunny and clearly sulking. "You don't have to be so mean Kyoya. I was just trying to protect my daughter."  
Sighing Haruhi walked over to Souh and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay sempai. But I really don't need that much protection. I don't mind she found out I was a girl."  
As if a switch had been flipped Tamaki was suddenly all tears and happy smiles. "Daddy's little girl is so brave! But daddy will protect you forever!" Haruhi's face seemed to have an almost bluish tinge from how tightly Tamaki was holding her.  
Oh yeah, these guys were strange.  
As Tamaki continued to make a fool of himself Sayuri felt a tug on her sleeve. At her side was Honey looking up at her with a surprisingly serious face. "Do you really promise you wont tell anyone Yuri-chan? Haru-chan is very special to us." She looked back at Tamaki squeezing the life out of Haruhi as Kyoya and the twins watched and shook their heads. They all clearly adored her.  
"I do promise, Honey. I'll keep her secret for all of you."  
Smile back in place the shortest member of the club ran off to join Tamaki in hugging their secret. And what a secret it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the gates of Ouran Sayuri waited by the car for Michiko to hurry and meet up with her so they could go home. Sadly her Shakespeare acting club seemed to be running late. All that was left was for Sayuri to replay all the events of her day; namely what exactly happened in that music room? So many random things had gone on she wasn't really sure if she hadn't dreamed up the whole thing. Were the twins really in love with each other? Did she really try instant coffee? And what was with the random motorized platform that rose from the ground to let a girl who called herself the host club's manager chase after Honey and Mori yelling about moe?

She covered her face with her hands. Her head hurt so badly from everything. She wasn't the type of simpering girl who could stand that type of behavior for so long. Even while being called Princess and being treated like one some part of her rebelled at their sheer audacity. She really belonged in St. Lobelia's. After just one day it was so tempting to tell father he could choose her husband, just please get her away from the insanity of the Host Club!  
"Are you okay, Nakamura?" Peeking out between her fingers she looked straight at Haruhi.  
"Please, call me Sayuri. We are in the same class, right?"  
"Of course. But you seem...worn out."  
Sayuri let out a slightly panicked laugh. "Is it that obvious?"  
Haruhi adjusted her books and laughed with her. Not laughing to make fun of her but an understanding laugh. "I know what you're going through. It took me a long time to get used to them too."  
"You mean they're always like that?" No. She could NOT stand for one of those idiots as a husband. They'd burn the place down with their sheer idiocy!  
"Oh, that? That was a pretty normal day. Good thing we weren't doing a cosplay today. It can get really crazy those days."  
"Sorry I'm late sis!" Never before had she been so happy over her Michiko's timing. If she continued talking to Haruhi she might've had a migraine."Oh, hello. I'm Michiko Nakamura. Sayuri's sister." Polite as always Michiko offered Haruhi a slight bow.  
"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Sayuri and I are in the same class." Just as polite she bowed back before turning to Sayuri. "See you tomorrow, okay? If you need help getting used to anything here feel free to let me know!"  
Once Haruhi was out of sight the sisters climbed into the waiting car. Sayuri told her sister everything that had happened but she didn't seem surprised. Everyone at Ouran, even the middle school kids, knew what went on in the Host Club. With each word the slipped out of Michiko's mouth Sayuri slipped more and more into despair. Her normal, boring, rich life was about to get interesting in a most annoying way.  
Arriving home Michiko raced up to her room to do homework before her favorite anime was on. Sayuri took a much slower pace through her home. Being home was still so new for her. While it was hers she felt like a stranger. By the time she made it to her room she felt as if she'd been sight seeing in another country again. Dropping her bag by the door she climbed onto her bed and just lay there. No thoughts, just for a bit. Silence.  
"My lady?" Or not. "My lady? I have a message from your father." Extending an arm was all Sayuri could accomplish. Luckily Kiku had been with her long enough to not question her strange behavior. Placing the note into her mistress' hand she said, "I'll be sure to make all of the arrangements once you give me a list of what needs to be done."  
Raising the note so she could see it she read it twice quickly before she let it fall over her face and tried not to sob in despair.  
I've heard you've already made some powerful acquaintances. Invite them and their families as well as any others you may find beneficial from your school over for a small gathering this Friday. Make all the necessary arrangements.  
Short and sweet. Of course. She'd have the wasn't even that upset over that. But having those boys over...  
Could her life get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3: Party Surprises

**My note for this chapter... I haven't quite figured out where this story is going. I'm still choosing between two of the Hosts so if you have any votes let me know! I'm totally willing to listen to anyone who posts a review. Also, the sooner you let me know because an engagement is coming up in Chapter 5 so if you want that to stay as is... The story will probably end sooner hahaha But I'm not saying who it's to yet. But I would love it if you guessed! **

~Chapter 3~

School days seemed to pass more quickly when you wanted nothing more than for them to slow down.

**Wednesday **

One second Sayuri was in homeroom, the next she was giving a personal invitation to each member of the host club, even Haruhi. Seven boys and their families. She could handle that, right? She and Kiku began making the arrangements for entertainment and for the items on the menu for the party. She even had measurements for a new dress sent in to the best tailor in all of Japan.

Things were looking good.

**Thursday **

Everyone who was anyone had been urged by their families to get invited to the "small" gathering on Friday. Since refusing downright to some would be extremely rude she had to start verbally inviting multiple other families. Soon at least fifty of Ouran's most prominent families were going to be at her house. Between each class she made multiple calls to Kiku to make sure she could handle changing all of the arrangements. Gardeners were called in to comb over every inch of their land to make sure pavilion tents could be set up to accommodate everyone. Priceless pieces of art were purchased to help enhance the atmosphere. Furniture was moved from one room to another to set up a more ambient mood. A feng shui master even came in to help the balance and flow of power within the house.

Then right before she was about to fall asleep Michiko told her she had a few friends coming with their families as well. Only ten more families to accommodate.

She cased her sister around the house threatening to strangle her until Michiko locked herself in her room.

She really would've strangled her if she caught her.

**Friday **

Finally it was the big day.

Inside Sayuri was a horrible mess of emotions. Between one second and the next she was in hysterics then angry over nothing. To the world she graciously accepted thanks and her classmate's best wishes for the night. She still wasn't thrilled with the thought of having this party. Parties like this were so richly flamboyant and pointless. If you had to throw a party for your wealth to be felt then you were a horrible aristocrat. Of course she wasn't ignoring the social boost this would give her, but that didn't mean she had to like the source of it.

By far the worst side effect of the upcoming party was the fact that old rumors and gossip about the Nakamura family were being recirculated. A bad year in business five years ago or what pets they used to keep or even how many houses they had were all up for discussion. And of course the topic on every one's mind was why Sayuri was back now.

That was one thing that wouldn't be getting around if she had any say in the matter. Even better, the only other person in her school who knew what happened wouldn't say anything either. Not because she was blackmailing him or anything as rough as that. No, his sheer embarrassment would keep him silent.

For the first time in many days Sayuri was thrilled to have the day seem to zoom by. With everything planned as perfectly as she could she now just wanted to get everything over with. Walking to the car waiting for her she went over everything once again.

Lighting: Check

Food: Check

Entertainment: Check

"Sayuri!"

Displays: Check

"Sayuri!"

Clothes: Check

Music: Check

"SAYU-"

Sayuri turned around when she finally realized someone was yelling at her and of course she would turn around at the worst moment possible. Haruhi, who had been running to catch up to her, wasn't expecting her to actually turn around so suddenly and ran right into her. If Haruhi had actually been a guy the position they landed in would be extremely compromising for how public their setting was. Then again, the only person around who knew Haruhi was a girl was the one under her...

"Sorry Sayuri! I didn't think you'd turn around when you did! Are you alright?"

Eyes so full of concern Sayuri wondered how no one else had noticed Haruhi was a girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'd be better if you got off so I could get up though..."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Once Haruhi got to her feet she gave Sayuri a hand up. "Are you heading home?"

Sayuri brushed all the little bits of dirt and dust off of her dress. "Mmmhmm. I have to get ready for tonight's party. You are coming, right, Haruhi?" she asked, fixing her hair. Over the past days she hadn't gone to the club room except when she gave out the invitations and whenever they had class together someone was always talking to Sayuri so she'd never gotten the chance to make sure Haruhi would be coming. She assumed everyone else in the club would because that's how the rich were raised but a commoner like Haruhi...

Would she refuse?

"Well, my dad wont be able to make it and I don't have anything to wear." The way she said it was like it was a problem. From where Sayuri was standing, one less parent was a good thing.

"Okay well come home with me then!" Sayuri declared as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and lead her to the waiting car. "I heard from some of the girls that Club activities were cancelled for today so everyone could have plenty of time to get ready for the party tonight so you were just headed home, right?"

"Uh, right, but..."

"But nothing, Haruhi. I'll get you clothes and you can help me get ready."

Without hearing any more of Haruhi's protests she dragged her into the car and then into her room. She watched as Haruhi took in the opulence of her home and her shocked face made Sayuri feel better. Maybe Haruhi was just a commoner, but having been at Ouran for so long she must be getting used to the sheer insanity of the rich. Her reaction said that this was so beyond even that that it would be a hit.

With the door closed behind them Sayuri began pulling out outfit after outfit for her classmate. Dresses of every color and fabric were strewn across the bed and floor, hung from the door knobs and bed frame.

It wasn't until she had emptied her formal closet that she bothered turning back to Haruhi to see if she liked anything. Haruhi was just looking around at all of the choices, stunned. "You do know I have to dress like a boy, right, Sayuri?" Haruhi said look back at Sayuri.

For a long moment Sayuri was super confused. If everyone in the host club knew she was a girl then why not dress her like one?

...Because of all the other people attending...

Of course.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi! I forgot! Here, I've got an idea!" She picked up her cell phone off the bed from where it was hiding under a dress of blue and silver tulle and pressed her number eight speed dial. "Hello Mrs. Shiro. I have an emergency. My friend needs a suit, dress shirt and scarf for tonight. Preferably silk in a red or burnt orange color to match his hair. I need it finished in three hours. I'll have a helicopter sent to pick you up so you can come take his measurements. If you need any equipment to make it that you can't bring call 043-432-9999. Thank you." Snapping her phone shut she smiled back at Haruhi. "Problem solved. Now help me decide on a dress."

For the next half hour Sayuri dumped Haruhi in the world of a girly rich girl. While clear Haruhi was so far out of her element she was like a fish out of water she was still a great companion. She was blunt and honest, and though at times it was almost rude, she didn't mean it like that. Sayuri found her company strangely refreshing. There were no hidden agendas and no comments that could be taken to mean any number of things. Haruhi was Haruhi and no one else. It wasn't hard to see why the Host Club liked her so much. Even when she made an exasperated face over some of the ridiculously expensive things Sayuri insisted were important she was so honest about it Sayuri just laughed.

She hadn't had so much fun with another girl other than Michiko in such a long time.

When the tailor came Sayuri made her swear to keep Haruhi's secret before she even let her into the house. As Haruhi was measured Sayuri began changing into her own outfit they had decided one. When she had ordered a dress made the designer had sent over four different choices for her in case she didn't like one. For a party like the one going on she chose a simple strapless gown in red with a black lace overlay that gave the dress a very French cabaret/old world Spanish feel. It would emphasize that she had been gone and traveled the globe. Then by pinning her hair back with an ornate Japanese styled hair piece she'd show that even though she travelled the world she was still Japanese through and through.

Subtle, but effective. It would be even better if she could demonstrate her new mastery of other languages tonight as well. That would really tie everything together well...

"Sayuri? Are you sure about this?" So engrossed in putting on her eyeliner she jumped when Haruhi said her name. The eyeliner went right into her eye. Rubbing the eye and trying to keep from tearing up too much so it didn't ruin her make up she turned to Haruhi and the tailor. In just under two and a half hours the woman had created a beautiful suit in a dark orange color that sat over a white collared shirt held together at the throat with a silk ascot in brown. "This seems like a lot for just a party."

"Wonderful! That is amazing! You look fantastic! Elegant! Keep Haruhi's measurements in case we need to get her another suit. My maid is waiting by the helicopter with your payment." One the tailor left Sayuri went back to exclaiming and fawning over Haruhi deaf to all of her protests at the cost. Still rubbing her eye she used her other hand to fix Haruhi's hair in place. "Now you look like such a handsome Host. You'll have plenty of the girl swooning over- Crap."

Pulling her hand from her eye she felt her contact slip out of her eye. Keeping her hand over her eye she went back to her vanity and opened the bottom drawer where her contacts were. Without the contact in her eye stopped hurting almost immediately. She still pulled out a new contact as well as eye droppes. Dropping two drops into her eye she blinked a few times before looking at herself in the mirror. Her brown eye was watery but fine. Her normal green eye was red. If she put a contact back in right away she'd just irritate it more. Guests would start arriving in a little over ninety minutes but she had to oversee the caterers and other workers who'd be here in about thirty minutes. Kiku had been dealing with the bulk of the people today but Sayuri was needed for the finishing touches. Frustrated she slammed her hands down on the vanity's top.

"Wow. I didn't know you wore contacts," Said Haruhi picking up the one that had fallen out of her eye. "If your eyes are already such a pretty green why cover it up?"

"It's nothing," Sayuri grumbled back. "Just give me a second." Putting a new contact in, she blinked a few times to make sure it was in place. Sitting down she quickly redid her eyeliner and added a quick swipe of mascara to each eye. Looking back over shoulder at Haruhi she smiled the polite smile she had practiced since she was a child. "Ready for the excitement of the night to begin?"

Not giving Haruhi a chance to say anything else Sayuri whisked her away downstairs to help her with directing where everything should go. Peacocks out in the garden, orchestra in the ball room, food grouped then placed in specific locations. The pool was closed to guests but synchronized swimmers were to arrive any minute to warm up for their night long performance.

All in all the night was shaping up to be phenomenal.

Right before guests were to arrive Michiko and her father came down the main stair case. Michiko was a bright bundle of youthful beauty in a pale green dress with white trimming. She was practically bouncing with excitement. For her the magic of parties still hadn't been ruined. Her father looked astonishingly handsome in his tux. Every inch of him screamed Japanese aristocrat. Dark eyes locked on his eldest daughter he continued walking until he stood right in front of her. As their eyes met he allowed himself to give her the smallest smile of satisfaction. "You've done well, Sayuri. I hope the rest of the night can match the expectations you've raised."

"Thank you father. I believe the night will measure up to your satisfaction." She had done it. He had given her his approval. For the first time in all of her fifteen years he had actually smiled and congratulated her. Now to make sure he was just as proud of her the rest of the night.

The guests started arriving right at seven o'clock, many in designer clothes made especially for this occasion. Her father greeted the most important of guests and left her to greet any others he didn't deem as important at the moment. Butlers offered to give tours of the house to the guests or pointed them wherever they wanted to go. The classical music floating from the ball room drew guests like bees to honey. Smells of exotic foods drifted in from the tented pavilions catching attention and wetting appetites.

As each person found where they wanted to start off their night Sayuri kept an eye out for any member of the Host Club. At seven thirty-seven Honey and Mori were the first to arrive. Their fathers and little brothers came dressed in black suits while their mothers were dressed in the traditional Japanese Kimonos. A small signal from her father had her excusing herself from the wife of a hot shot actor she made her way over to the Hosts. Honey was in a yellow suit that fit his sunny personality perfectly. He'd even left Usa-chan at home for the night. Opposite of Honey, Mori was in a dark blue suit that made him seem even more like a elegantly-silent prince then his normal school uniform.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Haninozukaa, Mr. Morinozuka. May I introduce my father, Yuudai Nakamura?"

"Welcome gentlemen. It is such a pleasure to finally have the chance to meet you both. I've heard nothing but the best from my daughters about your sons." Daughters? Looking around for Michiko she saw her waving to the youngest sons of the two martial arts families.

Pleasantries exchanged, Sayuri was able to escort Honey and Mori away. Like any good hostess at a party she made sure to complement them on their looks and mention all of the highlights they might be interested in. Namely, where exactly Haruhi was and what she was doing. When she left those two safely with Haruhi, who had been talking to some girls from school, Michiko came up to her.

"You've done a wonderful job tonight Sayuri!" she exclaimed. "Father's very proud of you." That look in her eye. She knew just how much that meant to Sayuri.

"Thanks, Chiko. I'm just hoping the rest of the night continues to run just as smoothly."

"If it does do you think he'll let Grandpa come home?"

Out of all the things Sayuri had been expecting to answer that night that was the farthest thing from her mind. "Tonight's not the night to ask such questions, Chiko. Instead, you should be asking if the cousins are coming tonight."

"But I already know the answer. Father had a fight with Uncle Nobu while you were away. He, Shino and Tsu haven't been here since...I think the was the first May after you left."

_Well that would've been nice to know days ago_, Sayuri thought angrily. That changed everything! He whole stratgey, what her father was looking for now, even who she also should've made sure came tonight. Marrying a Host club member would be good, but she was now almost garunteed her birthright. She needed a husband who was powerful in his own right but one she could control. A second son who'd otherwise have to make a mark of his own would be perfect. She could give him a company then push him off to the side just like father had done with mother.

When she turned back to ask Michiko more she was gone, off to chatter with her friends about the party and how cute they all looked.

For the next hour Sayuri excused herself and went to the garden to be alone. No one had any real intrest in it, they were all still to busy making plans for business agreements and socializing to climb in social ranking. Her father probably just thought she was off chatting up another head of a family for his advantage. What else had she done? Everything had been for his good, for the family's good. But if she was to take control she needed her own business aquiantences. People had to start seeing her in her own right, not just supporting her father.

But how to make them see that without upsetting him?

"There you are! Kyoya! I found her!" Glancing up she noticed Souh and Kyoya coming towards her. Classy as always, Kyoya was dressed in a regular black suit that seemed almost boring compared to Souh's solid white suit. Yet of course both looked amazing. Breath taking really. "We were wondering where you were! A hostess should leave her party unattended."

"Of course not," she replied smoothly as she stood from her spot and put her pleasant smile back on. "But who said I left? I was merely taking a breath of fresh air. All of the excitement was making me light headed. Though I do beg your forgiveness for not greeting you and your families properly." The show she made of curtseying made the action almost sarcastic.

"Now, now, that's not what I meant at all," Souh calmly protested holding up his hands. "I just meant we were all looking for you. We haven't seen you around for a few days and after you kidnapped Haruhi today and gave her a suit like that we wanted to say thank you for your help in keeping her secret." Like a prince from some romantic movie he dropped to a knee and presented her with a white rose he seemed to pull out of thin air. "You have won my undying devition, fair princess."

Taking the offered rose she thanked him. "But I told you I would. I'm not the type of person to lie about what I've said. Speaking of Haruhi, where is she?"

"Last I saw Hikaru and Kaoru were giving her tastes of all the exotic foods offered here. She seemed very partial to the star-fruit in a mango orange sauce," Kyoya stated in an off-handed manner.

"What?" Jumping up Souh rounded on Kyoya. "They aren't feeding it to her, are they? Only a father is allowed to that for his daughter! Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy's coming to save you!" And without the slightest look back he was off, trying to find the twins and Haruhi. Once again Sayuri was shocked by the strange, childish actions of the Host Club's President.

Kyoya didn't seemed he least bit phased. "This really is quite the party you've put on."

Collecting herself she smiled back at him. "Well thank you. I am rather pleased with the turn out tonight."

"You have managed to collect some of Ouran's most promising students here. They've also been talking about some rather interesting things. Maybe you could clarify a few things for me."

Panic raced through Sayuri. If she had been talking to most other people she'd assume they were talking about the different things going on at the party. But coming from Kyoya... "What things exactly?" It would be best to face this battle head on.

"I've heard the rumor that you were once engaged to class 1-A's President Kazukiyo Soga and when you refused him your father threw you out of the country. Is that correct?"

Correct? No, there was so much more to it than that. That was barely scratching the surface of the whole story. Not that he needed that much information. Reluctantly she nodded. Lying would make him dig deeper for sure. As long as she could control him leaking the information she could still salvage things. No one wanted to marry someone as unruly as Sayuri used to be so no one could find out just how badly she had overreacted. "And what do you plan to do with your confirmed rumor?" Her voice was cold as ice. She could very easily hate Kyoya Ootori depending on his next words. Then again, he should know better than to cause problems with the Nakamura family.

"I don't plan on doing anything with it. I see no benefit from confirming such a rumor." He pushed his glasses up again. "I'd say you can just think of it as insurance that you don't plan on telling anyone about Haruhi."

As angry as she was about being blackmailed Sayuri felt a stab of envy. These boys would do anything for Haruhi. They all truly adored her. "If I was going to tell someone wouldn't you think I'd have told someone by now?"

"As I said, it's just insurance. Oh, and you should start trying your luck with more of the class 1-C students. All of your father's attempts to arrange a marriage for you tonight haven't been going over so well thanks to the little scene you made before you left. Of course, my family seemed mildly interested in your father's proposal."

Sayuri's fury reduced her to a stuttering, stammering mess. Words far too unlady-like for a girl her age were thrown at Kyoya with the skill of a common born sailor. When she finally regained some of her senses she marched right up to him and jabbed a finger in his chest. "I will NEVER marry an arrogant prick like you! I'll get myself thrown out of Japan permanently before my family will ever make ties with yours! I refuse to have such an egotistical, obnoxious, self righteous son-of-a-"

"We'll marry you, Sayuri." Even more furious now that her tirade had been cut off Sayuri spun around ready to unleash her furry on the twins who had snuck up behind her. Then what they said sunk in and she was rendered speechless. "Haruhi's not as much fun to play with anymore-" "Now that she's in love with the boss." "Even if she doesn't know it yet."

Those damned Hitachiin twins. She'd tried to figure out which one was which but she still wasn't sure at all. Then again, if they had the same hair parting as they had the past few days, Hikaru was the one who spoke first.

"I'm not going to marry any of you!" They weren't even funny. She wasn't something to be played with and she wasn't going to marry someone when she couldn't tell the difference between him and his brother. Did they think she was desperate? "I don't need to get engaged you know. I'm only fifteen! Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to get back to my party."

As she stormed off she could still here them behind her. "That was pretty rude, even for the two of you."

"Come off it, Kyoya. We didn't think she'd get that mad."

"Yeah, besides, our mom thinks it would be a good idea."

"Makeup and clothing do go together I suposse... Where did the two of you even come from?"

"The boss found us with Haruhi and started making a scene so we left."

Nothing seemed nearly as fabulous for the rest of the night. She refused to talk to any of the Host Club members or even be close to them for that matter. Even Haruhi's innocent presence was enough to set Sayuri off. She tried to still be the most considerate hostess she could be but it was hard. It was nothing short of the world being taken off of her shoulders when everyone had left.

Yet as tired as she was she knew she had to go find her father first and get his impression of the night. In the yard the tents were already being taken down but her father wasn't there. Nor was he in ballroom. After searching everywhere the guests were allowed she went up to his office. If no where else he'd be there. Sure enough she could see the light under the door. Hand poised to knock she heard two faint voices. Pressing her ear to the door she tried her best to make out any words she could. The voices sounded happy, like a business agreement had gone well. Or...

No. Please no. He had said she had a year. She would not have done all of this work to make the night wonderful for him to stab her in the back like this. She dropped to all fours and tried to listen in the little opened between the door and the floor. Even then she could barely make anything out. But the few words she did hear had her scrambling off to her room. No. No! NO!

The Nakamura family's daughter would be joining with the Haninozuka family's son.

Slamming the door shut behind her she made no attempt to hide her true feelings. Each dress that she had pulled out earlier that day was now an enemy she could throw around. No tears came but she was more than willing to try to shred each and every paper she had.

Her father thought she had made a scene before? Just watch what she did this time. That was nothing compared to what would happen this time. If he didn't call this off she would make sure he regretted it for years to come.

A shy knock at her door made her throw a bottle of nail polish against it. The way it shattered and coated the wood in a nice bright Green was mildly satisfying. The knock came again. "Sayuri? Sister?" Ah Michiko... No, she couldn't stand even her company right now.

"Go away, Chiko."

"But I have news..."

"I already know I'm getting a new fiance now leave."

"You to?"

Those two simple words kept the next bottle of nail polish from being thrown against the wall. Chiko was getting engaged? Her little sister? What?

Taking the absence of any other crashes as an invitation in, Michiko skipped in. She ignored the mess as if it was nothing. Or maybe she was just so focused on her big news she didn't care. Even worse was her giant smile telling Sayuri just how please she was with everything. "Father's convinced Chika's dad that we should be fiances! Me and Chika! He's in the grade above me you know. He's almost a high schooler. He's also very mature."

"Who?" Chika? Who was Chika?

"Yasuchika Haninozuka. He's Mitsukuni's little brother. He was here tonight, you know. You must've seen him. He's very cute." Her sister was happy and as the pieces fell into place Sayuri was too. Maybe it wasn't what she wanted but Michiko clearly liked this boy and if she did then Sayuri had to be happy for her. Then again she was just happy it wasn't her. Her misunderstanding was suddenly silly. Of course her father wouldn't break his word on this. Never.

"Chiko and Chika! I'm so happy for you! You look so happy!"

"I am!"

No, it wasn't her dream but if Michiko was happy then she wouldn't ruin it for her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

**Notes:**

**1) Thank you to CloudyBlueSkies for my first review.**

**2) Thank you to Lady of Blatant Sarcasm for being the first to tell me who she's hoping will win Sayuri's affection and for her continueing support!**

**3) This chapter isn't as thrilling as the past ones, and I realize that. It's kinda just setting everything up for later chapters. Be patient and we'll get back to the good stuff next chapter! Chaper 5: The Engagement will be up on 2/27! But until then... there will be a mini half chapter coming out soon!**

~Chapter 4~

Back in elementary school weekends were a blessing. They were two days without school where you could go play with friends and not have to think about anything serious. Those were the days for picnics in the park, swimming in pools and trips overseas to go sightseeing.

In middle school weekends sometimes consisted of an hour or two of homework but for the most part they were still free. But boys has cooties and so girls played house and had tea parties with lsat season's china set and left the boys to master the sports that parents had flown in the best instructors from every country to teach to them.

By the time you reach high school you learned the truth. Weekends were still a blessing, still a time for having fun with friends but now you could see that it was just a way to keep your attention for another week. Even worse was when you wanted to go back to school and couldn't because it was the weekend. Like when you just wanted to get something over with and, like a bandaid, just ripped it off and hoped the stinging didn't last too long.

That was exactly how Sayuri felt. She had made such a fool of herself at the party on friday that she could barely look at herself in the mirrior. Not like she ever really could before but now it was worse. She had yelled at Kyoya Ootori and the Hitachiin brothers. Their families held quite a bit of influence that she didn't want turned against her own. Not that they could actually do too much damage on their own but with even just one more family pitted against hers... Things could get ugly fast.

Slipping on a pair of headphones Sayuri turned to her favorite playlist on her iPod. Beautiful instramental music was one of her favorite things to listen to. She'd always been smart academically and socially adept but music was never something that came easily to her. She'd tried her hand at everything from the piano to the guitar but she lacked any talent whatsoever. It wasn't that she couldn't read the music, she just couldn't get it from her brain to her fingers.

The Sunday morning sky was cloudy, only allowing the sun to peak out behind the white fluffy clouds on rare occasions. It wasn't supossed to rain today, but it might sprinkle a bit. Not that she really cared. She planned on staying in bed all day just as she had the day before, only leaving to go to the bathroom and take a shower. She'd even had Kiku bring food up to her. Michiko might've come to bug her if she hadn't been in her own happy little world where she was to marry her crush after both graduated high school.

The sisters had talked late into the night about Michiko's engagement and Sayuri's lack of one. Michiko had been a bit sad at first to learn her older sister wasn't also marrying a Haninozuka. The thought of them forever being in the exact same family was strangely appealing to her while Sayuri found it scary. She loved her sister more than life but that didn't mean she wanted to live with her forever or even marry into the same family.

Michiko was convinced being married was a dream come true. She wanted to be the perfect wife who took care of the kids and supported her husband with lavish parties and by making deals with the wives of other rich husbands. She'd never wanted to run a business or make executive decisions that could make her millions of dollars. Then again she was the one who excelled at languages and music. She'd make a perfect wife for anyone when she was older.

_"Especially Yasuchika. Our nicknames are so similar! We were meant to be together! Chika and Chiko!" _Though she had smiled and laughed with her sister she was worried one day she'd regret it. what if her crush on him died and she ended up falling in love with someone else entirely? What would she do then?

It had been at Michiko's age that Sayuri had first been engaged to Kazukiyo. Even at that young age she knew she had no desire to make a life with him. His father was a politician and she did not want to be a politician's wife. Being rich already made her every move scrutinized by everyone around her. If Kazukiyo had followed in his father's footsteps, and he was being pushed to do so, her life would become public knowledge to even commoners. Who could live with that pressure?

Even worse was that she knew she could never love him and he'd never love her. Now older she knew that asking for love was asking too much but back then she was convinced a life was pointless without love. She was under the silly notion you couldn't be happy without it.

"How foolish..." she murmured into her pillow. The life of an aristocrat meant you married who you were told to and learned to get along with them. If you fell in love with them you were a rarity and extreamly lucky. A prime example were her own parents.

Saki Nakamura was the only daughter of Omori and Yoko Nakamura. The day after she was born her marriage to Yuudai Sakamoto, the second son of a wealthy polician was set in stone. By taking her last name her parents let him into the world of Nakamura Industry. He had a head for business and helped make the company what it was today. But he had to share control of the company with his wife, a wife he had never been able to love or even get along with outside of the company. They fought for years until Saki became pregnant.

For the next nine months they managed to put all of the differences aside. Saki moved into the family's second home and Yuudai granted her every wish. But when the baby girl was born the fighting started immediately. Both parents had come from pure Japanese lines but the baby had the strangest eyes, eyes that couldn't have come from either of their gene pools.

Though it was not great secret that Yuudai had taken on a misstress of two of his own for Saki to have was a scandelous affair. Not only was the man found and his small business shut down but Yudai made sure he'd never be able to return to Japan. So engraged at the Yuudai's hypocracy Saki threatened to go to the press with not only his affair but her own and the child that had come from it unless he recognized the child as his own. Instead of bringing scandel upon the family he conceeded and claimed Sayuri as his.

For the next year he and his wife were rarely ever seen together unless the company demanded it. The only other times were when he visited her rooms in the main house to try again for a child, this time a male who he could raise and groom into the heir of the Nakamura company. Instead Saki got pregnant with a girl again. While out on maternity leave Yuudai began his power stuggle to take sole control of the company.

Her pregnancy was hard and after the birth of their second child the doctors sadly informed her that she would no longer be able to give birth without serious dangers to her own health.

Sick from her difficult prenancy with Michiko, Saki took a leave from company business for a few months to raise her girls. Those few months were all Yuudai needed to seize full control of the company from her. Her only influence now was through her own parents. She was permanantly moved intot he second house with Sayuri while a nany was brought in to live in the first house to raise Michiko. Things continued as they had before where Yuudai only visited Saki in hopes for a son. For four more years he hoped against all hope before his prayers were answered. He would have his son.

But the doctors hadn't given their warning lightly. Saki was a slight woman and the third pregnancy was too much for her. A week after she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy she passed away. Not left with a choice Yuudai brought his eldest daughter to live with him.

Whether some divine retribution or just a horrible twist of fate the beautiful baby boy, Yuudai's pride and joy, caught an illness and died soon after.

Sayuri could still remember the months that had followed after her father had heard the news of the death of his only son. Her father could only be consoled by Michiko's presence. Even seeing Sayuri and her eyes that reminded him of the woman he had grown to hate and blame for the death of his only son sent him into a rage so great he would even occasionally yell at her. At first she didn't understand why she made him so angry by just existing. One day her only friend besides Michiko, her maid Kiku, explained everything to her.

So striken with guilt she immediately went to appoligize to her father, hoping he'd understand she never meant to upset him. More than anything she hoped he'd accept and love her as her mother had. But it was still to early. In his rage at seeing her and hearing an appology he didn't want he threw her through the window of his office.

Realizing what he'd done he called their personal doctors and made sure she had the best treatment available. He also made sure his mistake never got out to the public. The offical story was that she'd been thrown by a horse, her left arm broken when it stepped on it. But no story could cover up her nre feelings for her father. She knew now that he'd never really accept her. The most she could do was not get in his way and try to make him at least tolerate her presence.

Out of the hospital's safety she avoided her father as much as possible. When avoidance was impossible she kept her eyes averted. He seemed almost okay with her when he didn't have to see those eyes. For years she did whatever she could to please him until she could no longer live with the decisions he made for her life.

Funny, that was the day she realized just how much like her father she was. She had similar issues with anger and she would do anything to keep control of the Nakamura industry.

Rolling over onto her back Sayuri stared at the canopy above her bed. Never would she have a marriage like her mother's. Then again, at the rate she was going she'd never be married. All she needed to do was find someone she could live with. Preferably someone who understood that she'd never let anyone take her birthright from her.

Good luck finding someone like that at Ouran.

Still...when alone she still hoped she'd find someone she could love. Someone who'd understnad her and still want to be with her. Someone who could mean the world to her. But love was never so simple. Love meant fighting and bickering. Love meant heated arguments when the other hurt you so badly you couldn't breath. Love even meant giving up everything for that person.

Love was over rated.

But what about unconditional love? What about someone who would love you no matter what?

As if struck by lightning Sayuri jumped out of bed. She had been stuck by the greatest idea she'd ever had! She could have her cake and eat it too! But first she needed to get dressed. She grabbed the first thing she pulled out of her casual closet, a black dress and brown belt. As she pulled the dress on over her head she texted Kiku to have a car brought around immediately. The last thing on her mind was makeup but with a minute to kill she did brush her hair out. Then grabbing her matching brown hat and wallet she was running out the door.

The car was pulling up as she ran out the front door but she couldn't even wait for it to stop before she opened up the door and jumped in. "Take me downtown. Just drive until I tell you to stop." Though not far away every minute seemed to take forever in her excitement. Like a child, she had her face pressed against the glass on the look out. Up and down the streets they drove, back and forth for nearly an hour before she saw what she was looking for. "Stop! Hurry, stop! Let me out here!" The driver told her to wait until they found a parking spot but when he had to stop at a red light she let herself out of the car anyways.

She had found it! The Suzuran Pet Shop! Who needed a man when you could have an adoring pet who would love you forever? And she didn't want some expensive, pure-breed. No, she wanted a pet like her. Inside she looked around and for a second was disapointed by how small the place was. But of course it was. Commoners couldn't affored to have shops much larger.

Starting at the front of the store she looked at birds and mice of all shapes and sizes. But she didn't want a bird, or a rodent. She wanted a cat. All of the cute little bundles of fur were towards the back of the shop. She could barely contain herself when she saw the first one, a small tabby. But then there was the white one who looked like snow. Or the one that looked like a miniature cow with it's black spots!

"See one you like?" the old lady who owned the shop asked.

"They're all so cute I just can't decide!" Sayuri exclaimed.

Chuckling, the old lady put her arm on Sayuri's and gently lead her away. "Then maybe you're not looking for a cat, but a dog instead." Gently she took her to where puppies of all shapes and sizes sat sleeping or playing. One even started barking as she approached. "If you're looking for a pet then you should know which one belongs with you when you see it."

One by one she examined them. The small dogs yapped at her when she approached them and she easily knew she couldn't have one of them. And the ones sleeping were cute but not quite right. Then there wsa the dog who hadn't stopped barking at her. When she bent down to get a better view it started growling at her. "It's okay,I wont hurt you." As she reach out a hand the shop keeper said something but Sayuri couldn't stop staring plue eyes so pale they were white. They were so eerie like hers but remarkably beautiful. Maybe this was- "He bit me!" she shrieked pulling her hand back.

"I tried to tell you."

Again Sayuri held her hand out to him and again he snapped at her. This time she was ready and when he did she pulled her hand back. "Bad puppy," she scolded. He didn't seem to want to listen. So again she held her hand but let him bite her this time. It didn't hurt so much as shock her. His little teeth were sharp but he didn't yet have the strength to do any real damage. His paws were huge even though he was already one of the larger dogs. Under his sleek black coat she saw a solid frame that would one day support a huge dog. The only part of him that wasn't fierce was a large white spot on the back of his neck. It made him seem strangely vulnerable. "I'll take him."

The old woman seemed skeptical. "If that's what you want..." And he was what she wanted. Soon she was out the door, puppy in a traveling cage and the basic necessities for keeping any dog. When the driver saw her he just shook his head at her but didn't saw anything. The whole car ride was spent thinking of a name for her new pet. It had to be something strong that described him.

Back home she had Kiku order a dog bed and so many toys he'd never get bored. She also shook her head at Sayuri but did as she asked. Up in her room Sayuri finally let her new puppy out. Fearless, the little thing charged around sniffing everything. Nothing scared it, even when it knocked into vanity and knocked over her eyeliner nearly on top of itself.

Laughing, Sayuri went to pick up her puppy. For the first time that day it didn't try to bite her. It just looked up at her and she knew exactly what to name him.

"Welcome home, Gaki."


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2: Walk in the Park

**Note: I hope this keeps everyone happy while waiting for the big news in Chapter 5! Just a short little thing I thought up at 3 am that I thought would be fun to post up here!**

~Chapter 4.5~

"Stop that, Gaki!" Sayuri scolded as her new puppy once again started barking at another dog that was being walked in the park. She'd taken him out right away to see if maybe she could help him get used to being around others. She knew deep down (so deep it was almost impossible to see) that he was really the sweetest of creatures. He just needed to learn how to show it. Giving him a slight tug on his leash she tried again. "Down boy."

The other dog, a large greyhound, didn't even seem to pay attention to her own small little dog. Not that he really needed to, Gaki was so small he was pretty much harmless. But his big bat like ears and huge paws said he'd grow up to be a massive dog, one that would command attention by just existing.

When the other dog finally stridded out of sight Gaki finally calmed down. No, more than calmed down, he lost all intrest in their little walk and laid down right there. "I'm not carrying you back," Sayuri told him as if he could understand her. As if he could he just looked up at her and gave her a doggy grin. Or maybe it was just him panting. Either way she was going to pretend that he did understand her and was just being stubborn. That would be just like a male to make fun of her declaration like that. "I mean it. I am not carrying you." As if to prove her wrong he put his head down and even closed his eyes. Stubborn male...

Not really in the mood to fight him Sayuri looked around. A bench wasn't too far away. If she let the leash out all the way she could probably sit there while he took his break. Trying, she found out the leash was just barely long enough to reach. Seating herself she admired the day. It was still cloudy but the weather was warm. She was still afraid it would start sprinkling before she made it home since she hadn't bothered to have a car drive her here. The park wasn't terribly far from her house and dogs did need their excersize.

Maybe the walk was too much for the young puppy. He couldn't be more than eight weeks old or so. Perhaps she should call a car to pick them up? But that would be giving into Gaki's ridiculous behavior and he needed to learn he couldn't be a spoilded little puppy. If she was going to spoinl a dog she would've bought a little lap dog that she could fit in her bag. Or a cat that she could make so fat it wouldn't go anywhere but to its litter box. No, Gaki would be a real dog, one who played and barked and probably peed on the carpet. That last one could go though.

For a while the two just sayed there, Sayuri enjoying the day, Gaki enjoying his impromptu nap. Squirles and other little creatures came out of hidding around them and Sayuri was glad Gaki wasn't the type of dog to chase them. No, he had no intrest in little critters. But he couldn't help but try to pick fights with dogs over twice his size. This was made even more clear when Gaki suddenly jumped up and took off after a large dog clear across the park. In her relaxed state Sayuri didn't realise the leash was out of her hand until she heard it hitting the ground. "Crap," she muttered, shasing after her wayward pet. "Come back here Gaki! Do not run away from me! BAD DOG!"

Lucky for her Gaki had the sense to stop just far enough away that he could run if the bigger dog turned on him. Not that it seemed to have any intention to, standing there with its ears perked at Gaki but looking as relaxed as if it were in it's own bed.

"So sorry!" she panted as she bent down to grab Gaki's lease. Retracting it she made sure her grip was tight enough he wouldn't get away again.

"Gaki? You named your dog Brat? Wow, Sayuri, if that's what you think about your dog maybe you shouldn't have one." A shiver ran down her spine. She knew that voice. Glancing up she saw her feas confirmed. Her cousin Tsuyoshi was the one holding the leash of a beautiful golden retriever. He was a good looking man, especially in the suit he was wear that emphasized his powerful shoulders. Twenty- two, tall and fully Japanese he was everything her father wanted in a son. Well, everything except his weak chin, but that wasn't too important as a feature anyways.

"Hello cousin. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, not since you disgraced our whole family. I'm surprised uncle even allowed you back after fiasco."

"Well if your side of the family hadn't messed up so badly he quit considering you as the heir to Nakamura Industries maybe I wouldn't be back." She was bluffing. She had no idea why father was upset with his brother and nephews but it wasn't really that hard to guess.

"Now you're just being childish."

"It would be childish if it wasn't true."

He bristled at her comment. Before she had left she would never have spoken back to him. He was older, male, and therefor right. But coming home and finding out he had tried to take her position was grating and she would not let an enemy walk all over her.

As if to add to the tension the clouds finally let out their sprinkling rain. Tsuyoshi had come prepared with an umbrella just in case which made Sayuri feel even more annoyed that she hadn't thought to. No, that wasn't right. She considered it but was sure her luck would hold out until she got home.

No such luck. Even worse was the gloating look he gave her.

Pulling out her phone she called for a car to come pick her up. With a snap she shut it and gave Gaki a tug on his leash. "Come on, we're going home." Smart dog he seemed to understand what 'home' meant and went with her willingly. Not a single word of goodbye was spoken between the cousins. But then again, there was nothing good about it. When family competed for the same prize there was never anything good about it.

As she waited for the car to come get her she picked up Gaki. "Okay Gaki, you win. I'll carry you. But only because I don't want you to get cold in the rain. Don't get used to it." In response he gave her a little nip. If only most guys were as simple minded as Gaki. Then she wouldn't have any troubles. If they were she wouldn't have to appoligize tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5: The Engagement

**Note: Thanks to those of you who've told me who you want Sayuri to end up with... the majority of you will get your wish! Keep that in mind and keep reading! **

**~Chapter 5~**

By the end of her second week at Ouran she knew she hated the school more than words could describe.

The education was first rate of course and the accommodations made for the students were wonderful. So maybe saying saying she hated Ouran was a bit of an exaggeration. What she really hated was coming home, day after day feeling like she was somehow missing something, like she was constantly out of the loop. Worse was that her dread about going to school was completely pointless.

Even worse was trying to keep a secret that affected the people she saw most.

**Monday**

The whole school had been talking about the amazing party the Nakamura's had thrown all weekend. Each person who saw Sayuri as she walked to class congratulated her or expressed their wishes that they could've gone. Many even invited her to come stay with them in one of their many houses overseas. Great and grand as all of that was she just wanted to get to class so her could apologize to the Hitachiin brothers. She'd find Kyoya later and express her sincerest regrets to him with plenty of people around so she didn't yell at him again.

In class Haruhi was nowhere to be found but the Hitachiin brothers were there playing a video game. She'd assumed people would be talking to them but maybe it was too early. Not one to put off the inevitable she walked right up to them and apologized right then and there. Looking up from their game they said, "Why are you apologizing?" in perfect unison.

"Because my actions at the party were unacceptable."

"Were they?" they asked looking at each other.

"We didn't think so," stated the one on the left. Hikaru?

"Yeah, we just thought you were freaking out because we scared you." Kaoru for sure.

"Even if you did freak out-"

"We'd still marry you."

Polite manners, no, a normal person's instincts, would tell them to accept the apology and then move on to a neutral topic, not bring it up again while insulting the person apologizing to them. Who were these people? "I'm not doubting the validity of your offer, but I must decline. I couldn't possibly marry someone when I can't tell them apart from their twin brother."

Okay, it wasn't the best way to put it but at least she got her point across. But they didn't seem to care that she'd been fretting all weekend over how they'd react. And if they really didn't care she wouldn't either. No point in wasting on energy on them.

Plopping down in her seat with a huff Sayuri did her best to ignore the twin who were staring at her. It was freaky, having two sets of eyes on her, just staring. What were they doing? Her savior came in just a few minutes later. "Hey Hikaru, Kaoru. Um, why are you staring at Sayuri?"

"Oh, no reason." And so they went back to playing their game like nothing was wrong.

"Hi, Sayuri! Sorry I didn't get to say bye to you Friday, but I couldn't find you before I left."

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi. I was really busy."

"I could tell! But it seemed like your party was a big hit!" And just like that they were chatting like two girls. There was no pressure and no worries. In all of the fun Sayuri was having before their teacher came in she didn't even notice that Kaoru had started staring again until she had to look up to pay attention to the teacher. Why was he staring? She had followed all of the social rules she had grown up with and he was the one who was being rude about it all. He couldn't seriously want to marry her so why keep bringing it up?

Classes for the rest of the day continued as normal but she couldn't help but feel like someone's eyes were always on her. Whether it was Kaoru or Hikaru she was never quite sure but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they needed to stop staring at her. It was creeping her out!

When classes ended she slowly made her way to Music Room #3 with the throng of girls who always went right away. Each girl was chatting about their favorite host, how cute they were even if they would like the presents they brought.

How frivolous.

As the doors opened all of the girls but Sayuri swooned at the sight in front of them. Admittedly, even Sayuri was breathless for a second. Each member of the Host Club was dressed to perfection in black suits with a red rose tucked into the front pocket of their jacket and an elaborate mask over their face. As if it wasn't already hard enough to tell the twins apart...

"Welcome, ladies!" Tamaki announced. Other than the twins it was easy to tell who was who. Then again, maybe if she didn't know them already she'd be confused.

All of the girls split up to find their Host for the day. When they were all settled she made her way over to where Kyoya stood with his black book open, writing something down. Seeing him made all thoughts of an apology vanish from her mind for a second and instead she wanted to smack him. He was such an egotistical, rude, selfish, obnoxious... "What no one want's to make an appointment with you? Did they finally all realize what a heartless, evil bastard you are?" So that was the farthest thing from an apology she could think of. She's say sorry for that too once this was out of her system.

"I normally don't have appointments right after classes let out. Many of the girls who come to see me like me for more than just my good looks you know," he replied without even looking up at her. "But since that can't be the case with you are you requesting me?"

In some back handed way he had just compared her to the frivolous girls who came to ogle the guys for their looks. Really? Did she come across as that shallow of a girl? "And now you're insulting me. What a gentleman."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who insulted me first?"

Yes, but she was ignoring that fact. Of all the things she wanted to say to him, "you're right" wasn't one. In fact she'd rather storm out of here like a child. Sadly her manners were better than that, though not by much. "Look, I didn't actually come here to insult you. I came to apologize for my atrocious actions Friday night. They were unacceptable and I've come to offer you and the rest of the Host Club my family's mountain villa at the base of Mount Fuji for any Host activities you wish to conduct there."

"A mountain villa?" Sayuri jumped as Tamaki suddenly appeared behind her. "That sounds wonderful! Imagine, we could go to the Kunozan Toshogu shrine then to the Nihondaira Zoo then back for a night of romance! Oh Sayuri," he exclaimed kneeling by her side. "my beautiful, brown eyed beauty, you are truly a goddess who walks amongst us mere mortals, blessing us with not only your beauty but your kindness as well."

For a long second just stared down at Tamaki wondering if the man was as truly stupid as he seemed. She wasn't being kind, she was offering it because that was what you did when you offended someone, you offered them something to make it right.

"Can we really go Yuri-chan?" Honey asked coming up on her other side with Mori, Usa-chan back in his arms.

"Well, yeah." She wanted to point out she wouldn't have offered if she wasn't serious but that notion seemed lost on most of these strange Host Club members. Nothing she believed to be true held up against their strange logic. They saw things in a light she never could. Maybe it was because of their upbringing. Or maybe they were aliens. Then again, it was very possible that they could all truly be that stupid. She liked that last idea best.

"Did you hear that, Takeshi? Yuri-chan said we can go stay at her villa!"

"Yeah."

Looking back at Kyoya she noticed he had a small smile on. The evil bastard was laughing at her clear confusion over the actions of the Host Club. How did Haruhi stand them?

"Would you like to come eat some cake with me and Takeshi, Yuri-chan?" Honey asked cutely. "You can even hold Usa-chan!"

"I'm sorry, Honey sempai," Kyoya cut in before she could respond. "But she has already requested me for this afternoon. But I'm sure she'll be coming back tomorrow for you and Takeshi."

"What about us?" The Hitachiin twin chimed in from where they were sitting on a couch.

"I'm sure she can fit everyone into her busy schedule. I'll make sure she can spend an afternoon with everyone so we can all say thank you." If was official: Kyoya Ootori was going to die and she would gladly go to jail for killing him. There was no doubt in her mind that he was fully aware of exactly how she felt and how little she wanted to be here. But no, that evil, sadistic man was going to torture her. Was this his revenge for how she acted? If it was this was taking it too far. "Now Sayuri, would you care to join me for tea? We've just received a new shipment from England that's supposed to be the best there is."

More than anything she wanted to tell Kyoya to shove his offer somewhere very uncomfortable that would keep him from sitting for the next few days. Sadly she didn't. Following him to a table she sat across from him as he poured tea for them both. The aroma was light and she hated to say she was very intrigued. She hated it even more when she took a sip and found she rather enjoyed the tea.

They made small talk that stressed Sayuri out more than she would have liked. Every time he opened his mouth she expected him to make some smart-ass comment that would set her off but he was a perfect gentleman. They even began talking about business affairs and she couldn't help but relax. She knew how to talk about that and wasn't shy in anyway about it. It was especially nice to be able to talk to someone who seemed to be on the same level as her. There was no need to lessen her own intelligence for him. Indeed, he seemed to have to slow down for her a bit. As galling as that was she was determined to make some point that would win for her.

About an hour in Kyoya removed his mask to put on his glasses so he could check something in his black book as a reference for their conversation. In the split second he was free of both mask and glasses she couldn't help but realize how attractive he actually was. Without his glasses he look completely different, warmer and more alluring. All too soon the mask was back on and they were back to verbally sparing. But some small part of her had softened up. No longer was she just trying to win, but more to just make a point. The game of words they played was refreshingly enjoyable. By the time the afternoon was over and the club was closing she was even a touch sad. She hadn't had a conversation so intelligent for some time now and it was...nice. She'd even forgotten about what an evil bastard he was for a bit. When she realized this walking to the car waiting for her she snarled, scaring those around her.

What was his game? A total jackass one second then unbearably nice the next. She wouldn't forget his evil nature again.

**Tuesday**

Who could actually eat a whole cake by themselves? This was Sayuri's biggest concern Tuesday afternoon as she sat with Honey and Mori. Honey ate cake after cake like it was nothing. Not that she was judging, she just wasn't sure it was healthy. He even ate her piece of cake when she didn't want it! And it wasn't like he ate them, he inhaled them.

Where did it all go?

When Mori reminded Honey to brush his teeth Tamaki popped in to tell Sayuri a story of when honey got a cavity. Just reliving the three days made Honey tear up. The only thing that would console him was another piece of cake. It was sickening really.

By the time she left the Host Club she felt like she had to brush her own teeth just from the amount of pure sugar she was around. In fact, she did just that. Twice. Cringing at the thought of her sister marrying into that family she decided to buy who the best of best toothbrushes and toothpaste as a wedding present if the younger brother was anything like the older brother.

**Wednesday**

Finally, someone she could stand! Though a small part of her wished she could have talked to Haruhi on Friday... It would've been a nice reprieve after a week of torture. Now she had two more days of talking to these strange boys in the Host Club.

Sadly though, that wasn't the most memorable event of that day. But like the workings of the world when something went well for you something had to go horribly wrong. Or maybe that was just how her life had to work. Either way some small part of her expected to be called into her father's office when she arrived home after her afternoon at the Host Club. Dreading the conversation she double checked her appearance in one of the mirrors hanging in the hall. Brown contacts in place she was at least consoled that the coming conversation couldn't be that bad. It also wouldn't end up with her being thrown out the window.

Politely knocking on her father's office door she vaguely heard him grant permission for her entrance. Wondering where any of the servants were to do this she opened the door and bowed to her father. "You wished to see me?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Suddenly wary, Sayuri straightened up and looked him directly in the eyes. For a second she wished she could unnerve him but that probably wouldn't work for her this time. Instead she settled for allowing herself to rub her left arm gently. "What would that be?"

Sitting back in his chair Yuudai steepled his fingers and examined her. What he saw then Sayuri would never know but for the first time in her life she saw acceptance. "The small party you had on Friday was a success. As you know, Michiko has successfully been engaged to Yasuchika Haninozuka. With her being married off to a family that wants her to take full responsibility as the wife of a Haninozuka that leaves the Nakamura Industry without a head of the family." When he paused to lean forward Sayuri wondered why he had made it sound like Michiko had been in line to take over the company. "I am willing to give you the second biggest share hold in the company and begin teaching you how to run it if you agree to marry the man I've found for you."

"I thought I had a year," Sayuri said naturally. She didn't want to sound like she was complaining. The offer was good. But what was he getting for it all?

"In a year you might find someone you're infatuated with and wont be able to find someone suitable. This way you have time to grow to like him." Sadly she could understand that. This would give her all the time she needed to learn about him and make sure she could live with him for the rest of her life. "And if you agree, when you marry him you gain full control of the company."

So what was the catch? After what he did so gain control of the company she couldn't see him willingly turn full control over to her unless he was planning something. Or unless someone had offered him something else. But what could they offer him that would be enough to pull him away from the Nakamura Industry?

"I'll do it." Her greed was greater than anything. She wanted full control. She'd marry the damn boy tomorrow if she had to for it.

"Don't you want to know who it is first?" her father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't particularly mind who it is either way."

For a long moment her father observed her again. "Then to avoid another scene you are to keep this arrangement a secret until you are sure about it." Another scene? Like when she called off her last engagement? Of course. And if he was planning on her calling it off she'd have even less than a year to find someone new if she put all of her energy into this guy. Great. So basically, her father would get her company for good if she didn't go along with this.

"Of course, father. So who will I be marrying this time?"

"I thought you didn't mind either way?" Sayuri clenched her fists. He was turning her words against her. She did not appreciate that. "If he agrees to marry a difficult girl like you he will be here by the end of this week to officalize it."

"Then I hope he doesn't find me too difficult so I can meet him by the end of the week," she said as a way of excusing herself. It didn't matter who it was. She'd learn to live with him so she could get everything she wanted.

**Thursday**

The guess which one is Hikaru game was by far the stupidest game she'd ever been forced to play. Each time she guess they kept saying she was wrong but she could not be wrong that much! Even when they swapped right in front of her she was wrong. Were they getting some sick kick from making her flustered? She knew she was right so why couldn't they admit it?

"If you make me play this damned game one more time I'm going to permanently dye both of your hair ridiculous colors and brand your names on your foreheads." Her threat was quite serious by that point.

"Stop that guys," Haruhi chimed in as she walked by with a tea tray. "She was right each time so stop making her play if she doesn't want to."

"I was right?" Oh she was going to kill them... Picking up the slice of cake in front of her she threw that as well as the plate at them.

"Hey now! It not our fault!" Hikaru exclaimed as he ducked left.

"You kept playing!" Kaoru stated as he ducked right.

Next to get thrown was the tea cup and pot on the table. "You don't have much of a sense of humor, do you?" they asked together.

If her father made her marry one of these fools...she would be making a scene.

**Friday**

The whole school day Sayuri tried to figure out who she would be engaged to by the end of the day. It was almost like a game. Was he looking at her longer than he normally did? Was that guy talking to her for a different reason?

Even as she sat talking to Souh she couldn't help but let her attention drift as she tried to figure it out. Not that ignoring Souh seemed to make that much of a difference. He just went on and on, complimenting her and thanking her for letting them use her villa. It wasn't until he tilted her chin up and brought his face close to hers that she snapped back to reality. "Have my looks startled you, princess?"

"Uh, no." Tamaki looked like she had hit him over the head with her words. He didn't seem used to girls not being totally flustered over his looks. "Sorry, Souh, I just have a lot on my mind," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh, like what?" He sure did recover quickly. "Matters of the heart?"

"Kind of I guess..." To tell the idiot or not... Hmm... "I'm getting engaged today, but I don't know to who."

"And you're afraid you wont love him! Or is it that you fear he wont let you come to our club anymore for fear of us stealing your heart?" How did she tell him was neither of those? She had her puppy Gaki for love and if she never had to come to the club again it'd be too soon. "Don't worry, we will do everything in our power to make sure you are happy for that is the job of a host!"

"Right... Souh, do you realize just how strange you are?" But in his own happy world of daydreams and flowers he didn't even seem to hear her. "Apparently not... I'm just going to go now..."

Standing up she looked around at all of the girls in the club room. Here they could pretend for just a bit they were in love and loved back by the host of their choice. This was where they could keep their fantasies alive without shame. Sayuri almost envied them. Many of them were quite happy with their lives and could eventually move on from this place to find real love. But that was what they wanted. She had better things to do then waste her free time on stupid feelings like love.

As she walked to the door she made sure to smile at all of the Host Club members. Honey was smiling and holding Usa-chan up for a girl while another gave Mori shy eyes. Hikaru held a teary Kaoru close as he spoke soft words into his hair. Haruhi was pouring tea for two girls who couldn't stop chatting if their lives depended on it. Souh remind where she had left him and Kyoya... That snarky bastard was standing by the main door as if waiting for her.

"Engaged? And you don't even know to who?"

"Not that it concerns you, but yes. And it doesn't matter who it's to, I'll manage."

"But what if they're in love with someone else? Are you going to ruin their chance at happiness to satisfy your own selfish desires?"

Stopping in front of him she glared up at him. "What do you know of it? How could you say that if you don't even know who it's to?"

Adjusting his glasses he looked right in her eyes and for a second she wanted to slap him. He knew more than she did. And the only way that was possible...

Striding past him she kept a neutral face on until she returned home. Only when she was safely inside did she let her anger show. Of all of the people she'd have to marry... How could this happen to her? Was fate really such an evil bitch? But he was better than being married to Honey... And he was a lot better than having to deal with one of the twins everyday for the rest of her life... Yes, she could make this work.

New plan in mind she went upstairs to change and get ready for whenever he would be stopping by with his family. A more traditional Japanese family, the Ootori's would probably find her more acceptable if she kept her contacts in and swept her hair back into a neat bun. But to appeal to their very modern approach to business and life she found a very sleek yet elegant black halter dress.

Then came the painful waiting. One hour passed... Then two... Then three... And soon it was almost eight o'clock. Worry set in to Sayuri's mind. What if they didn't want her tied to their family? What if he refused after hearing about how difficult she could be? Any number of things could explain why it was so late and there had been no word about it but she could only focus on all of the horrible reasons.

So consumed with worry she didn't notice the knocking on her door until it turned into pounding. "My lady! Lady Sayuri! Your father has guests here to see you!"

After coming to accept her fate as an Ootori she was relieved to hear this. Opening the door she gave Kiku a hug for being the bearer of the news. It was so nice to know she was at least wanted by one family, even if they did want her for business reasons.

Outside of her father's office she brushed the wrinkles from her dress and patted her hair to make sure the bun was still in place. With her final check done a servant opened the door to Yuudai's office. The very first person she noticed was her father smiling down at a short very traditional Japanese old woman. The expression on her face was cold and heartless to say the least. Then she noticed father and son standing side by side, expressions grave. Not that she was surprised by their looks. If she had known who exactly would be standing here she was sure she would have the same look.

"Ah there she is!" Yuudai exclaimed. Funny how when he needed to act like a good parent he could. He probably pretended she was Michiko. "Sayuri, you know Tamaki Souh of course and his father Yuzuru Souh, the superintendent of Ouran." In shock she bowed to both. It was strange to see Tamaki so calm. For the fist time since she met him he seem mature. "And this is the matriarch of the Souh family, Shizue Souh." Sayuri also bowed to the woman who was now basically in charge of her life. The woman's expression didn't change but her eyes didn't seem to look at her as coldly. "Sayuri, go show Tamaki the grounds while we finish discussing the details."

Of course, the Souh's could give her father everything he wanted. They were one of the few families who could rival her own. And the combination of such powerful families was only beneficial to him. "Of course father, shall we Souh?" Even to herself her voice sounded distant. She hadn't been prepared for this. Not Tamaki.

Leading him out of her father's office and out to the porch over looking the whole yard Sayuri tried to fight back all of the different emotions raging in her. Finally away from his family Tamaki even smiled again. "You don't seem very pleased to see me," he said, trying to tease her but even his voice held a certain sadness.

"Dammit Souh!" she shouted as she turned to face him. "Did you know about this?"

"Of course. Didn't you?"

"No! I thought-" I was going to marry your friend. That would sound so very pathetic. She was fully aware that she was just this upset because she had expected Kyoya to be standing there. If she had had some inkling it would be Tamaki, if she had had time to mentally prepare herself, she would've been able to accept it without a problem. Now she had to change her whole strategy to deal with him family. "I was under the impression I wouldn't be getting engaged to a Souh. An impression you certainly didn't help with your comments this afternoon."

"My grandmother told me to act as if nothing was going to change and keep it a secret so I was. Weren't you told the same?"

So he was acting great. And if he was really dumb enough to think she could fake this afternoon so well... "Yes, but when I walked into that room, that was the first time I knew you were the one who was going to be standing there."

"I'm sorry if it was a shock," he apologized with another smile. "Especially if you were expecting someone else."

To say yes was to invite the question of who. But how could he tell that she had though he was someone else? "It's fine, of course."

"Good then I guess we should make it official. A signed piece of paper doesn't really mea much so-" reaching into his jacket pocket, Souh knelt to the ground at her feet. Everything suddenly became so much more real for Sayuri. Like a shot of adrenaline coursed through her veins everything seemed so much more intense. The light breeze blowing Souh's blond hair in a rather attractive way made her own hair tickle her neck. She even noticed the hesitation before he opened the ring box and the resignation in his eyes as he presented her with the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. "Sayuri Nakamura, will you marry me?"

Suddenly Kyoya's words from earlier danced through her head, "But what if they're in love with someone else? Are you going to ruin their chance at happiness to satisfy your own selfish desires?" As Souh's best friend of course he knew about this. And if the Hitachiin brothers had spoken true at her party then Haruhi was in love with Tamaki, even if she didn't realize it. Was he in love with her as well? The hesitation said yes. Could she do this to them?

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, "yes, I will."


End file.
